Many power tools like a nail driver, a hammer, and a stapler are operated by using a gas fuel, such as gas. To carry the power tool easily, a bottle full of gas is connected on the power tool and is disconnected from the power tool when the gas runs out. Accordingly, the bottle is connected on the power tool by using a gas sealing structure to prevent from gas leak and is disconnected by ways of a disconnection structure so as to facilitate a connection of the bottle on the power tool and a disconnection of the bottle from the power tool.
A gas cartridge adapter for fixing the same to a transmission and combustion chamber filling member of a gas fixing device and for disconnecting the same from the member disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100294798 contains an adapter structure of a gas bottle to cooperate with a specific power tool. The adapter structure includes two disconnecting and ejecting wings and two fixing legs corresponding to the two disconnecting and ejecting wings, the two fixing legs are served to retain a spherical connecting portion of a power tool, and in a connecting operation, the spherical connecting portion is forced into a chamber between the two fixing legs so that the spherical connecting portion is retained by the two fixing legs further, and in a disconnecting operation, the two disconnecting and ejecting wings are pushed by a pusher so that the two fixing legs deform and then disconnect from the spherical connecting portion, hence the connection and disconnection are achieved.
Nevertheless, each fixing leg has to include a hooked structure formed on an inner surface thereof to match with the spherical connecting portion, but it is difficult to manufacture such a hooked structure in a die sinking process. Besides, the two fixing legs are made of a high resilient material to deform so as to obtain the disconnection of the bottle from the power tool. Also, the adapter structure is integrally formed to match with the two fixing legs made of the high resilient material, having high production cost and less material option.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.